Hikaru's Heartache
by FandomFreak1980
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya have started dating. Hikaru puts on a face of acceptance, but inside he is torn apart. He knows he has to get over her, but how does he do that when he's around them all the time? Enter Misaki Ikeda. Thrown together by chance, can this new friend help Hikaru past his heartache to find new love? "For the Love of the Host Club" series part two.
1. Project Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character.**

 **A/N: This is the second part of my _For the Love of the Host Club_ series (Just came up with that... think it's awesome!) The first part was my story _Tryst with the Shadow King_. If you haven't read it, it tells how Kyoya and Haruhi get together. Warning- it is rated M for a reason! If you don't like that kind of thing, don't worry. This story doesn't have much carryover, so you shouldn't get lost.**

 **Please sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been another long day in Host Club, but, thankfully, it was almost over. Kaoru glanced at HIkaru for what felt like the hundredth time. Anyone looking at the pair wouldn't see anything wrong. Kaoru, however, knew his brother better than anyone. He could tell that the smile was fake, the laughter was forced, and the act was more put on than usual. He could see that the playful spark was gone from Hikaru's eyes. While he had a good idea as to the cause, Kaoru didn't have a clue as to how to go about fixing it.

Hikaru kissed the hand of his last guest as she left. He gave her a fleeting smile causing her to squeal rather loudly. He just wished she'd hurry and go. The girls were giving him a headache, and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts- and away from Kaoru's questioning gaze. Hikaru grabbed his bag and started out the door alone. He walked the corridor lost in his own world, and so didn't notice the blue-green gaze that followed him.

Hikaru got into the waiting car and let his thoughts wander a week back. It was that stupid beach trip. If they hadn't gone on that trip, Haruhi and the boss wouldn't have had that fight, Haruhi wouldn't have ended up alone with Kyoya-senpai, and those two wouldn't have gotten together. And Hikaru might have still had a chance with her.

Hikaru almost hated attending the Host Club since then. The actual Club hours weren't so bad. For the sake of the guests, they still had to pretend Haruhi was a guy, so she and Kyoya-senpai couldn't exactly advertise their relationship. Hikaru knew they'd be together after, though, and that's all he could think about during club hours. It was pure torture. He couldn't tell Kaoru about it, either, because then Kaoru would feel guilty for having told him in the first place. Not that he was mad at Kaoru for telling him. On the contrary, he was glad to have been told by someone who cared for him rather than to find out suddenly by accident like the others. Now he just had to learn to deal with it and get past it.

* * *

Misaki Ikeda sat in class the next day waiting for him to arrive. When he entered the room, she didn't even nothice the two who walked in behind him. She never did. She had eyes for only one person. When the three took their seats and started preparing for class, Misaki worked up enough courage to finally speak to the boy sitting beside her. "Um, e-excuse me, Kaoru-kun," Misaki began timidly, "is something wrong with Hikaru-kun? He seems really down lately."

A look of surprise briefly crossed his features before he covered it with disdain and answered, "I'm Hikaru. That's Kaoru." The surprise came back when she smiled softly.

"No you're not." She looked directly into his eyes as she said it. She vaguely registered a muffled giggle from the other side of Kaoru-kun. Misaki looked around him to see that new boy, Haruhi-san, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"She's totally got you, Kaoru," Haruhi said with a smile. Kaoru didn't have time for more than a dirty look aimed in her direction before the teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Everyone, today we are going to begin group projects. You will be working in pairs, and I will assign your partners." Hikaru only listened halfway while the teacher outlined the details of the project, then started naming students two at a time. "Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka." _Good_ , Hikaru thought, _with them together, I won't have to worry about either of them questioning my moods. I couldn't face Haruhi right now, anyway._

Hikaru was so deep in thought, he almost missed his name being called. "Hikaru Hitachiin and Misaki Ikeda." Hikaru frowned at the unfamiliar name and looked around, wondering whom he had been paired with. He noticed a girl with dark hair and blue-green eyes looking at him shyly from her seat beside Kaoru. _That must be her,_ he thought. When she noticed him looking back at her, he saw a faint blush flood her cheeks, and she looked away. _Great,_ thought Hikaru, just a little annoyed, _I'm stuck with a fangirl._

* * *

Several hours later, Misaki stood in the corridor watching the doors of Music Room 3 from her favorite vantage point. It was a place where she could see, but not be seen. She knew the Host Club would be finished soon. Sure enough, a few minutes later the doors opened and a horde of girls came pouring out. When they were gone, Misaki left her hiding place and approached the doors. She had just about worked up the courage to enter when they opened again. The good-looking blonde who came out looked surprised to see her for only a moment before going immediately into host-mode.

"My darling princess, I'm so very sorry to have to tell you, but club hours have ended for the day. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow? I would be honored to host you myself, if you so desired." Misaki was a little overwhelmed by his act. She recognized him, of course; he was Tamaki-senpai of the second-year class. He was also the chairman's son, if the rumors were true.

Just as she was about to back up a step to regain her personal space, Misaki heard someone else exit the room behind Tamaki-senpai. "Tama-chan, I don't think she's here for the Host Club. The way the girls in school talk about it, everyone knows when we meet." Misake looked back to the door, her eyes growing wide, to see a small boy followed by a much larger man. _Idiot!_ She mentally smacked herself in the forehead. _That's those two third-year cousins, Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai._

Misaki mentally shook herself and answered Tamaki-senpai, "That's right. I was actually looking for Hikaru Hitachiin. We have a project to work on together for class."

He smiled and bent over her hand saying, "In that case, be my guest. He's still inside." With that, the three older boys started off leaving Misaki to enter on her own.

Misaki walked in and found Hikaru-kun right away. He didn't notice her at first. He was putting his things in his bag and occasionally glancing at the group across the room. Misaki looked over and noticed another boy talking to Kaoru-kun and Haruhi-san. By process of elimination (she had already identified the other hosts), this had to be Kyoya-senpai. His looks fit what the other girls said about him. However, she had come here for a reason.

Misaki turned back to the boy in front of her. She thought he looked unhappy again for some reason. She didn't get it. Hikaru-kun was always so upbeat and outgoing. He was so passionate about life. Always looking for the next prank to play. Always with a smile on his face. But not lately. For about a week now, it seemed like he'd just been going through the motions. She wished she could help him. She missed the old Hikaru-kun.

"Hikaru-kun," Misaki started, "can I talk to you?"

Hikaru looked up to see the girl who was assigned as his partner for the group project. He'd show this fangirl just who she was dealing with. He gave her a look full of contempt and said, "Are you blind? I'm Kao-"

"No you're not," Misaki interrupted. "Why do you two always do that? Kaoru-kun did the same thing to me this morning saying he was you. Honestly, they way you guys react when people do get it wrong, one would think you would appreciate the people who get it right." She would have continued, but she was suddenly distracted. Kyoya-senpai was raising his voice in response to something Kaoru-kun had just said.

"But Kyoya-senpai, I promise nothing will happen!" Kaoru whined. Why can't I just work with her at my house?"

Kyoya wasn't quite as cool and collected as usual when he answered, "Well, Kaoru, it's simple. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, and since I am neither Mori-senpai nor Honey-senpai, that's not far at all. Plus, since this is my girlfriend we are talking about, I trust you even less. I will not have her working with you with no supervision!"

Misaki listened in confusion. _Hmmm,_ she thought, _I hadn't heard that Kyoya-senpai even_ had _a girlfriend. But what did he mean about her working with Kaoru-kun? I thought his partner was Haruhi-san._ Just then she watched as Haruhi-san rested a hand on Kyoya-senpai's arm. He was looking at Kyoya-senpai with a look on his face that a guy should definitely _not_ have when looking at another guy. And... _Kyoya-senpai was looking back with the same look!_

"Kyoya, I am perfectly capable of handling Kaoru, but if it makes you feel better, we will do our work here where you can keep an eye on things, and you can take me home when we're done. Okay with you?"

Kyoya smiled softly at Haruhi. "Alright, _Kanmi._ I'll just wait over here. I have some things to work on, anyway." He brushed a soft kiss across her lips and went back to his laptop.

 _Wait, What?!_ Misaki's jaw had dropped a while ago, but this was just too much. She turned wide-eyed back to Hikaru-kun who was shoving things in his bag with even more force than before. "Um, Hikaru-kun? Can I ask you a question?" she asked nervously. He didn't answer, but he was at least looking at her, so she went on, blushing slightly. "Um, are Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi-san gay, or is Haruhi-san actually a girl?"

Hikaru's eyes got wide and his head whipped around to stare at the other group before coming back to his partner. _Damn! We were all so careless!_ Hikaru was angry at himself. None of the others had known she was there. They didn't usually get people in the club room after hours, so they hadn't seen a need for caution. Hikaru admitted to himself that he had been distracted. First she had asked that question about him and Kaoru and had made him think (and he still didn't know the answer), then the others had raised their voices and drawn his attention, and he had practically forgotten she was there. When he had seen Kyoya-senpai kiss Haruhi, he just knew he had to get out of there. It was one thing to know they were dating; it was another thing entirely to see it.

Hikaru closed his eyes and exhaled sharply through his nose. When he opened his eyes, he tried to look at her a little more kindly, knowing that none of this was her fault. "I apologize. This has been a very long week, so please forgive me for having to ask, but what was your name again?" She blushed again and answered, "Misaki Ikeda."

"Well, Misaki-san, to answer your question, no they are not gay. Haruhi is actually a girl. She only pretends to be a boy for the sake of the Host Club. Don't ask, I'll explain later," Hikaru said when she started to speak. He stood and gestured towards the others. "Come with me and I'll introduce you." He led the way to where Kaoru and Haruhi were sitting at a table. Hikaru placed a hand on Misaki's back and drew her closer to the others. "Haruhi, Kaoru, this is Misaki Ikeda. She's my partner for the group project, and, thanks to you guys not being able to keep your voices down, she also knows that Haruhi is a girl."

Misaki blanched at what she felt was Hikaru-kun putting her on the spot. Haruhi-san just smiled at her, though, and it seemed to be a smile designed to put her at ease. "Hello, Misaki-san. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad you found out. I think it will be nice to have a friend I can talk to girl to girl. Would that be okay with you? I mean, if I called you my friend?"

Misaki smiled at Haruhi-chan and nodded, "I would like that very much, Haruhi-chan." Haruhi-chan's eyes seemed to light up at the change in honorifics. It was very easy to see why so many of the girls in school gushed about her as a host. It seemed like she just naturally knew exactly what to say, and she didn't seem fake at all. Misaki could tell that Haruhi-chan genuinely meant what she said. She wanted to be friends and even looked forward to it.

Hikaru threw his bag over his shoulder and waved his hand in a _follow me_ gesture. "Come on Misaki-chan," he said. If she was going to be friends with Haruhi, they would all probably end up being friends, so there was no use continuing with formalities. "If Kaoru and Haruhi are working here, that means we can work in peace at my house." Misaki-chan's eyes seemed to brighten, and she smiled and followed after him.

* * *

 **Okay, tell me what you think so far. Should I have more carryover from Kyoya and Haruhi? I have some ideas for how the basic story should go, but the actual details are always a surprise for even me! (I love not knowing exactly where the story will go). If you have some ideas, let me know and I'll see what I can do.  
**

 **Thanks! I love you guys!**

 **AnimeFan**

 **PS, please fave, follow and review!**


	2. Truth and Switch

**Okay, sorry for the wait. This chapter gave me so many problems with writer's block, I started to think it didn't want to be written. Hopefully the next one will be better, and speaking of that, I am changing the rating on this because of a scene I want to include next time. I will also try to find a way to incorporate more from Kyoya and Haruhi for those who sail that ship.  
**

 **Oh, yeah... Disclaimer: I own none of this except Misaki. I get nothing from this except the satisfaction of entertaining all of you (which I only know about from reviews, so... Please remember to review! I'd love to know what you think!).**

 **On with the show! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _One week later..._

Hikaru and Misaki sat together at a table in his family's garden. Everyday, she waited until club hours were over, then went home with him to work on their project. They were sipping tea and bouncing ideas back an forth on how to proceed with the next part of their project. As they did, Hikaru tried to decide whether or not he should voice the thoughts that had been running through his head for the last week.

Finally, his curiosity won out. There were several things he wanted to know, but one very important question had to be answered before any other. Not lifting his eyes from his work, Hikaru said hesitantly, "Misaki-chan, when you spoke to Kaoru and me last week, you already knew which of us was which, and it seemed to us you weren't guessing. You knew for sure. How did you know?" When several moments passed and she still hadn't answered, Hikaru looked up from his book.

Misaki stared at Hikaru-kun in wonder as she thought out how best to answer his question. She had known for a long time how to tell the twins apart, but being extremely shy and soft-spoken, she had never even gathered the courage to apprach them, let alone speak to them. At least, she hadn't until Hikaru-kun had started acting so out of character. So it was no wonder that they had never noticed her.

Misaki propped her chin in her hand as she decided where to begin. "Well to start with, you probably don't realize that we've been in the same class since we started middle school. All of the girls noticed you, but you always stayed to yourselves, so no one really knew you. I've always been seated close to you because of our names, so I've had the opportunity to watch you interact. I started to notice things. They were little things, but it was enough.

Did you know that when you play video games, you take riskier chances than Kaoru-kun? He tends to think through what he's going to do and make a plan. Your tempers are different, too. I would say Kaoru-kun's flame was set on low while yours is on high. You get angry faster, but to tell you the truth, I think that's just because you're more energetic and that energy causes your feelings to just burst out when it becomes physically impossible to keep them in." Misaki looked down briefly and murmured almost to herself (although Hikaru managed to catch it), "Sometimes it makes me wonder...," she looked back up. "Anyway, where were we?"

Hikaru sat listening to Misaki-chan and watched her transformation as she slowly came out of her shell. She had seemed hesitant at first, but had seemed to gain confidence in herself as she went on. Now her greenish eyes held a sparkle that he associated with Haruhi when she was really excited about something. Or Honey-senpai when he saw a cake. The thought made him laugh just a little.

He met her eyes and felt something like an electric shock run through him. She had that sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face, and just for a moment, he forgot what he was going to ask her. He stuttered a bit as he found his way back to his thoughts. "S-so, um, if you've known us for so long, um, why haven't I ever seen you in Host Club?"

Misaki smiled when she heard Hikaru-kun laugh. It may have been only a small one, but it had been so long since she had heard it from him that even that small sound was beautiful to her. "That's an easy one," she said after hearing his question. "I never came because I couldn't stand the sight of all those girls fawning over all of you guys like you would pick one of them if you saw them more than the others. I know that's at least not true for you and Kaoru-kun because I know that no matter how much they've seen you, they still don't know the real you. They think they do, but how can they if they still can't tell you apart?"

"Would you come tomorrow and be my guest?" Hikaru didn't know what made him ask. He was surprised at himself, but he wasn't sorry. Misaki-chan intrigued him. He was definitely going to enjoy getting to know her better. And finding out exactly what it was that his "passionate temper" made her wonder about him...

* * *

The next day in the music room, Hikaru followed Kaoru as they prepared for their guests. "So what do you say, Kaoru? We haven't done it in a while. I think it will be fun. Please?" Hikaru pouted a little and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. Just stop with the look already." Kaoru hated when Hikaru used that look. It was almost impossible to say no to. Although, Hikaru only used it when he really, _really_ wanted something, so Kaoru was curious why he was using it for something like this.

* * *

Misaki watched as the other girls entered the music room. When the corridor was empty, she approached the once again closed doors and stopped. She was nervous. Hikaru-kun had personally invited her to come see him today, and while she had gotten much more comfortable around him in a one on one setting, she was still shy around larger groups.

* * *

Hikaru smiled at his guests as he served them tea. Kaoru sat beside him serving them small slices of cake. Hikaru kept the smile on his face, but inside he was sweating. Misaki-chan hadn't shown up, and he had to know for sure. She had to come today because he didn't know if he could get Kaoru to do it again, and it would look suspicious if he tried.

Hikaru was pulled from his thoughts as Kyoya-senpai approached. Hikaru had to hide his most instinctive reaction. He hadn't been able to stand being in Kyoya-senpai's close company for two weeks now. He couldn't believe Haruhi had chosen him over Hikaru himself. The only thing Kyoya could give her that Hikaru couldn't was a slightly more prestigious name, but Hikaru knew she wouldn't have cared about that.

So what else was there? A winning personality? Kyoya-senpai didn't have a personality, and his only motive in life was profit. Hikaru refused to believe it was centered around passion. Kyoya-senpai had almost as much heat as the polar ice caps. Never mind that kiss at the beach house that Kaoru had seen. Or that one in the changing room after they got back. However, Hikaru couldn't deny that Kyoya-senpai had something that Haruhi saw as worth having, and whatever that was, he could see that it made her happy. If it hadn't been for that, Hikaru wouldn't have stopped pursuing her. He just continued keeping an eye on her and making sure she wouldn't be hurt. And he worked everyday to get over his feelings.

When Kyoya-senpai finally reached the table, Hikaru masked his feelings, lest they be noticed and make the other boy uncomfortable (not that he thought that likely to happen). However, when he noticed who followed, he almost let his surprise show because by that point he really hadn't thought she'd show up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I hope you don't mind, but you've had a late arrival." Kyoya-senpai's tone and look implied that they had better _not_ mind because a first-time customer meant a potential for increased profits in the future. "I believe you two are already acquainted with Misaki Ikeda, so I'll just leave you to visit."

Misaki smiled a shy thank you as Kyoya-senpai pulled out an empty chair next to the girls sitting across the table from the twins. As she took her seat, the twin to her right asked if she would like some tea.

"Thank you, Kaoru-kun. I would love some." Misaki smiled to herself as she realized what they had done.

"Misaki-san!" the girl sitting beside her turned to her with a look of horror. "Do you not know the twins? They hate to be mistaken. Kaoru-kun is always on the _left_ as you face them and parts his hair to the right. You spoke to _Hikaru-kun_."

"My mistake. I'll be more careful next time." Misaki glanced across the table with a smirk as both twins blushed slightly at being caught. The boys excused themselves for a minute, and when they came back, they sat in their proper places and had their hair fixed. After all, they really _didn't_ like being mistaken, and if they had stayed switched, they would have to put up with it for the rest of the time they were hosting.

Hikaru had a pleasant afternoon after that. He spent the time alternating between his act with Kaoru and smiling to himself in wonder. He now knew what he needed to. Misaki-chan hadn't been faking. She really _could_ tell them apart. Not like those other girls. Misaki-chan had been right. They thought they knew him and Kaoru, but if that was true, they wouldn't have been fooled.

Normally, he would have been irritated to no end to be taken for his brother (even though he had deliberately provoked it), but today that ignorance had helped him learn yet another fascinating thing about Misaki-chan. She didn't like embarrassing others or making them uncomfortable. She could have called out the other girl for being the one who had actually mistaken them, but she didn't. Hikaru knew too many others who would not have been so kind as to appear foolish so someone else didn't have to.

The episode also served to highlight Misaki-chan's membership in a _very_ elite club. There were, after all, only two members (or maybe three- he sometimes suspected that his mother could actually tell them apart without fail and really called them by each other's names on purpose).

Though Hikaru would not yet admit it, even to himself, Misaki-chan was quickly becoming someone special to him.

* * *

 **Please fave, follow, review. It really makes my day to know for sure that you are entertained. Thank you and keep reading!  
**


	3. Fateful Car Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own this! I own only the characters I thought up myself (as much as I wish I owned the rest).**

 **So this chapter is the reason the rating changed. There is a little fluff. Also a bit of OOC Haruhi, although there is a reason for that, which you will see when you finish.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hikaru dragged himself into the music room and threw himself down on a couch. After two months, they had finally presented their projects, and when he found himself with a little room to breathe, he ended up with a new problem. He hadn't been sleeping well for several nights now, and it was starting to affect him. It always started out fine. He fell asleep with no problems. Then the dream would come, and when he woke up from it, his brain went into overdrive and he didn't get back to sleep for what seemed like hours. It was just a good thing they weren't entertaining guests today. He didn't know if he could have sat through a regular session without falling asleep. He surely didn't know how he would react if Misaki-chan had shown up. Having to see Haruhi was bad enough. Sleep deprivation was not conducive to keeping secrets.

"Come along, children, we have plans to make!"

Tono entered the music room with his usual dramatic flair and took his customary seat at the head of the table they used for club meetings. Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi followed, and Hikaru knew the others wouldn't be far behind, so he started to get up, too. He'd just have to see about a nap later.

"Okay, people, it's time to plan a party!" Tono made his announcement as soon as everyone was seated. "The time since our last formal affair is simply too great, and I fear we have neglected the needs of our guests."

 _'More like we've neglected his need to be a show-off'_ was the look around the table.

"I wanted to throw a spectacular celebration last month; however, our esteemed vice-president would not allow it for some trivial reason."

"Tamaki, I'll explain this once more, so please actually listen this time. Last month the first years were in the middle of their class projects. Do you remember those? The ones that make up a full third of the grade for the marking period? If they ended up having to take remedial classes because they spent too much time helping to plan a party, that would be even less time they could spend with their guests. Would you have all those girls so sorely disappointed?"

Hikaru watched as the boss put on his act. He lowered his eyes with a remorseful look on his face like he was actually sorry he had ever considered something that would damage the grades of another host. Unfortunately, oblivious as usual, Tono didn't see the dark aura of the shadow king. If he had, his act might have been more genuine.

"Now back to the matter at hand. As Tamaki said, we are past due for an event. Out of all the ideas he put forth, the best by far was a masquerade ball. Since Halloween is a mere month away, the timing is perfect. We will have plenty of time to plan.

"As for individual assignments, Hikaru and Kaoru will be in charge of costumes. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will be in charge of refreshments. Tamaki will be in charge of decorations and reserving a ballroom. If you need help, Tamaki, you can recruit Renge. Haruhi and I will be in charge of entertainment. Are there any questions?"

As the others started asking questions and clarifying their instructions, HIkaru and Kaoru started their individual brainstorming. They always worked this way. They would come up with a dozen or so ideas each and then cross-reference their lists to find similarities. They would weigh the pros and cons of each similar idea and then choose the best of them to flesh out.

Hikaru had come up with eight good ideas so far. He rested his head in his hand and let his mind wander. The next thing he knew, Kaoru was shaking him awake. Hikaru sat up and stretched. Lack of sleep was killing him.

"Come on, Bro. Time to go," Kaoru had already gathered his belongings and stood waiting for Hikaru. He grabbed his bag and was almost to the door when Kyoya-senpai approached him.

"Hikaru, I wondered if you and Kaoru could do me a favor. Tamaki and I have to meet with his father to let him know what preparations we need for the ball. Would you take Haruhi home for me?"

"Sure, Senpai, no problem." Hikaru looked past Kyoya-senpai to where Haruhi stood. "You ready to go? The car is waiting outside."

"I'm ready. Let's go."

As they walked out the front gates, Kaoru turned to the other two. "Hey, can you drop me at the boutique? I want to see if I can find a few more ideas for the costumes."

"Okay, Bro. I'll come back after I get Haruhi home."

* * *

After Kaoru left the car, Haruhi moved to set next to Hikaru.

"H-hey, Hikaru? I, um, wondered if I could ask you something."

Hikaru was surprised. Haruhi was acting edgy and he wondered what she had to ask him that had her so nervous.

"Of course, Haruhi. You know you can ask me anything."

"Okay, well, it's just... it's a little embarrassing. Would you mind putting the privacy screen up?"

"Oh, sure. Whatever makes you comfortable." Hikaru pushed the button that raised the darkly tinted and completely soundproof window between the front seat and the passenger area. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you see, I have this little problem."

Hikaru looked at her with concern. "What kind of problem?"

Haruhi put her hand on his leg and looked up at him from under her lashes. "It's something Kyoya did."

Hikaru was getting nervous. What was she doing? "W-w-what did K-Kyoya-senpai do?" he asked with trepidation.

Haruhi began twirling circles on his leg with her finger. She cast her eyes back down as she answered, "It was horrible." Hikaru started to worry when he saw a smirk on her face and her hand traveled a little further up his leg. "If you must know, he awakened an incredible appetite for passion inside me. Unfortunately, he had no hope of satisfying it."

Her hand was getting uncomfortably close to parts of him he worried for should Kyoya-senpai ever find out about this.

Hikaru was nearly hyperventilating. Haruhi had a devilish look on her face as she worked his button and fly open without unbuckling his seat belt.

"H-H-Haruhi, a-are you s-sure you w-want to do this? W-what about K-Kyoya-s-senpai?"

"Are you really questioning a chance to be with me? We both know this is what you've always wanted. Besides, you can't exactly deny it," she said as she held the proof of his desire in her hand. "Now let me just show you what I'm capable of."

With that, she climbed out of her seat to kneel in front of him. She leaned forward and ran her tongue lightly up the ridge on the underside of his member before closing her mouth around his knob. When she started alternating between deep-throat bobs and swirling her tongue around his head, he closed his eyes and threw his head back against the seat deciding to ride out the pleasure and deal with the consequences later.

As she worked her magic over him, he felt himself getting close. If she didn't finish him soon, he would explode from the sensations. He opened his eyes and looked down at waves of dark brown hair cascading overt he back of her yellow uniform dress. When she looked up, bluish-green eyes met amber, and in that moment, he lost control.

* * *

Hikaru woke with a start. He looked around the music room a little confused. Everyone was getting their things together, ready to go. Hikaru looked to the table where his list of ideas still sat in front of him.

 _'What the actual Hell was_ that _?'_

"Hey, get your stuff, Bro. It's time to leave, and I want to stop some places on our way home." Kaoru's gaze turned to concern as Hikaru looked around once more in confusion before gathering his papers. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little disoriented. I haven't been sleeping well at night. Come on. Let's get out of here."

As they stood up to leave, Kyoya-senpai approached them. "Hikaru-" he started.

"S-sorry, Senpai. Have-have to go!Lots to do! Um, later." Hikaru couldn't get out the door fast enough. He did _not_ want to see where that was going!

Kyoya and Kaoru watched him leave. "Well that was odd," Kyoya said mostly to himself. He turned to address the younger twin, "Kaoru, as I was about to say, please remember to run your final ideas and costume mock-ups by me before starting any construction. If you don't have any questions, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, Senpai, no problem," Kaoru answered. He turned to follow Hikaru out the door. _'I wonder what_ that _was all about.'_

* * *

 **A/- So Hikaru's subconscious know something his conscious mind is not yet willing to admit!**

 **Please fave, follow, review and tell me what you think! I live for your words! Thank you all.**


End file.
